The technical field is related to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In semiconductor devices with substantially small sizes, short-channel effects may lead to unsatisfactory performance of the semiconductor devices. A semiconductor device may be implemented with a fin structure for mitigating short-channel effects. Nevertheless, punch-through currents (or leakage currents) in the fin structure may undesirably affect performance of the semiconductor device.
For minimizing punch-through currents, a high-energy implantation process may be performed to dope a portion of the fin structure to a high impurity concentration. Nevertheless, the high-energy implantation process may cause damage to the fin structure. As an example, FIG. 1 shows an image that illustrates a fin structure 100 of a semiconductor device. A portion 101 of the fin structure 100 has been substantially damaged (e.g., narrowed) in a high-energy implantation process. Because of the damage of the fin structure 100, reliability and/or performance of the semiconductor may be unsatisfactory.